1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch release mechanism for releasing engagement of a clutch device provided on a power unit in a motor cycle, a buggy or the like.
2. Description of Background Art
In the related art, there is a clutch release mechanism configured in such a manner that a ball is interposed between a fixed cam plate and a movable cam plate opposing to each other so that engagement of a clutch is released by pressing a release plate of a clutch device using a thrust force generated by the relative rotation of the both cam plates. See, for example, JP-A-2000-220660.
When the clutch release mechanism in configured in this manner it is not in operation, it is generally required to allow the ball to be loosely fitted by providing a slight gap among the fixed cam plate, the ball and the movable cam plate for ensuring the engaged state of the clutch. However, in the structure in the related art as described above, when the ball is loosely fitted between the fixed cam plate and the movable cam plate, there is a possibility that the ball is vibrated when an engine is in operation which results in a noise being made. In addition, since three of the fixed cam plate, the ball, and the movable cam plate are independent respectively as parts, the number of components is large. Thus, assembleability is low.